memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Starbase 10
Starbase 10 is a Federation starbase located near the Romulan Neutral Zone in the Beta Quadrant. Located at a habitable planet, the facility consists of an orbital space station as well as a planetside base. ( |The Final Voyage}}; ; ) In the year 2264, Starbase 10 received a distress call from various outposts stationed along the Neutral Zone, reporting that they had suffered damage due to an ion storm. Commander Alicia Burke ordered Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott and Lieutenant J'Lenn to the starbase so that they could join the Starfleet Corps of Engineers team aboard the to repair the outposts. ( ) The traveled to Starbase 10 following the crisis on Alpha Proxima II, where they transferred the first Malkus Artifact to representatives of the Rector Institute. ( ) After departing from the planet Gateway in 2267, the Enterprise headed for Starbase 10. ( ) Following the Enterprise's mission to kill the neural parasites on Deneva in 2267, they proceeded to Starbase 10 to deliver Peter Kirk so that he could travel back to Earth to live with Winona Kirk. ( ; ) At this time, Yeoman Janice Rand departed the Enterprise while the ship was visiting Starbase 10. After a brief stay, Rand boarded the transport ship Reykjavik bound for Earth so she could enroll at Starfleet Academy. ( ) Later that year, the Enterprise was transporting Commodore George Stocker to Starbase 10 so that he could assume control. Enroute, the Enterprise was diverted to Gamma Hydra IV and Captain James T. Kirk and his landing party were subjected to a disease that caused rapid aging. Forced to assume command of the Enterprise, Stocker took the starship on a shortcut to Starbase 10 across the Neutral Zone, and were immediately set upon by Romulan warships. Thankfully, Captain Kirk was cured and managed to remove the Enterprise from Romulan space. ( ) In 2269, the competing vessels in the Great Starship Race from Federation worlds traveled to Starbase 10 where their commanding officers were instructed about the rules of the race. ( ) In 2270, Dr. Leonard McCoy and Montgomery Scott presented a biotechnology paper to a scientific conference held on Starbase 10. They were later picked up from the starbase by the . ( ) Later that year, the Enterprise was recalled to Starbase 10 after patrolling the Romulan Neutral Zone. Once at the base, the Enterprise took on additional personnel bound for Sherman's Planet. ( ) The Enterprise was ordered to Starbase 10 on its way back to Earth at the conclusion of her five-year mission. At the base they were joined by Willard Decker who was to command the Enterprise during her refit. ( ) In the late 23rd century, Starbase 10 was the home of the 1st, 2nd and 5th Pursuit Groups of corvettes. ( ) The base continued to launch flights of small security vessels into the 24th century, including the ill-fated Oak Squadron. ( ) In 2375, Starbase 10 was the destination of the following their mission to transport Ambassador Worf to the Kliingon border. ( ) In January of 2380, base personnel reported indications of Borg remains along the Romulan border. ( ) Personnel Greg Blake • Jason Bolt • Zack Bolt • Alicia Burke • Brad Carter • Vladimir Chyornyy • C'Raal • Steve Decker • Bernt Folmer • Bill Foster • Mrenza Gendermane • Matt Girvan • Andrea Hipp • Gwendolyn Marcus • Franklin P. McGarry IV • Angus McTaggart • Dan Moose • Travis Perraton • Barpholomew Horgan Price • Ninetta Rashayd • Eric Stiles • George Stocker • Jane vander Todd • Jeremy White • Martin E. Wildermuth • Yonni Yonson Auxiliary craft * Oak 1 Appendices Connections External link * 0010 category:space stations category:beta Quadrant locations